Black Diablos
The Black Diablos is a female Diablos during the mating season. The change in colour is meant to act as a warning to other monsters, as she becomes extremely aggressive during this state. This aggression translates into her combat approach, with a significant boost of speed and power becoming highly evident. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Black Diablos SR17+ required to hunt. Unusual possibly mutated Black Diablos with bright blue eyes, purple flesh and mouth, more spikes all over its body and tail, large veins on wings, one horn very much larger than the other and increased muscle mass. They all have increased aggression, speed and strength able to make quakes that require Quake Resistance+2 skills just from it digging normally leaving many hunters instantly defenseless towards its digging attacks. Its new attacks are fast and deadly including a new charge that is not horns to the ground first and unpredictable where it suddenly runs towards a target homing at high speed then hops landing horns first sticking them in the ground as it slides and then lifts its head and up very fast. This move is actually performed so fast it gives little time for hunters to use recovery items. It has new behaviors when it charges normally as well such as ending its charge with a tail spin then double tail slam. Or a new tail attack shared with HC Monoblos where it slams its tails and uses its own tails weight to slides its self in the direction of its tail twice. Another attack Shared with HC Monoblos is where the monster slams its chin on the ground making a strong quake requiring Quake Resistance+2 skills to ignore hoping to catch prey unable to move it instantly raises its head upward while sliding forward hitting all who was stunned by the quake. Digging speed is increased to instant it digs into the ground it may begin chasing. And using a Sonic Bomb on the monster will instantly cause it to get enraged making sonic Bombs useless during its anger. They are at SR100 one of the fastest of Diablos variations going at possible double speed in rage and repeating its already fast new charge attack and increased speed digging leaving very little time for hunters to use recovery items in the same room of the monster if faced alone. In-Game Description }} Notes *The Black Diablos first appeared in Monster Hunter G (Japan) and Monster Hunter Freedom (PAL). *Throwing a Sonic Bomb while the Black Diablos is underground will surprise it and cause it to become stuck in the ground. However, this does not work when it is in Rage Mode. *Black Diablos returned in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd for High Rank quests. **Black Diablos' attacks in 3rd are the same as the common Diablos in the same game, but it catapults itself out of the ground more often than its ordinary counterpart. In fact, it uses this move as often as the Diablos met in Tri. **Interestingly, some brown markings are visible on Black Diablos in P3rd, further supporting the idea that Black Diablos is a usual member of its species with color changes due to hormones. *On Monster Hunter Frontier, Black Diablos can be a pet. Along with eating cacti, it is known to love eating Yale Nuts found in the Gorge and rarely the Tower, along with the rare Dosubisukasu flower from the Tower. *In MH3U Black Diablos can be hunted in the Moga Woods at night. MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MHF3 Database Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd